User blog:Necromorph-X/Dead Space: Haunted Death (Extinction Reboot)
Chapter One: Red and Black The room was silent, black, empty. Nothing was in visible sight, and not even the whirring and constant hum of machines broke the silence. The room was structured out in a sphere shape, as if the room was inside a sphere, and had security panels and lockdown controls scattered all over. Holographic Computers stood by the door, alive and monotring something. Against the walls, ﻿safety glass Windows protected corridors that were empty, and the light shone on something. Something on non-human origins. The large structure stood, camoflauged against the darkness. The Silence broke suddenly, as one door opened and a herd of security officers and Senior Officers entered. Some engineers approached the structure in Obsidian and Elite suits, some Security Officers stood, pointing eagerly with old and outdated Pulse Rifes at the strange and alien object. One old, withering man approached "Sir, don't get too close without a RIG - it's very dangerous and produces radiation like no other. Somebody approached without a RIG and got burnt to Death. His face is just like a lump of coal now." The old man didn't turn around when he replied, just continued to look at the strange structure. "Get some lights on in here." The lights flickered on, and revealed the object. Wires and monitors were linked to the structure, and the structure itself was chained into the walls, with computer controlled turrets pointing at it. The structure itself was black in colour, covered in strange markings. The old man continued, "at last we have it... the Marker... after all these years of searching and covering up Altman's work, we have it." He turned around to the Security Team. "How is the Specimen the Marker created?" The security team allowed a blast window to open, revealing a room filled with green gas, which could not escape for the large and thick structure of glass blocking it's escape. Inside was a grotesque and eformed creature, with large pulsing lungs and muscles on its back which continued to pump in and out in a well-timed and calm manner. It's arms and legs had melted together, and the creature made a gasping noise as it looked through the glass. A Wheezer. "The subject is still containied. Without his buddies that we shot down, he's helpless. Fucker can't even move." Suddenly the Black Marker activated, for the first time in years. It first started with a sheild of electricity, before the bolts of energy blew into a brilliant and multicoloured show of lights and fireworks. The chains holding it in place suddenly melted into pools of molten metal, meanwhile the electricity blew the computers and turrets. The glass protecting the Wheezer shattered, as did the windows around the room on the walls showing corridors. Suddenly the energy fired and ripped all the Humans into peices. Limbs flew aross as somebody fell into a generator and caused it to blow. Suddenly, everything started to float. "Warning - Gravity Disabled." The gas from the Wheezer sprayed into the room, but could not touch the Marker, for some sort of sheild protected it. The old man turned to run, before a large man stood before him. His jaw had melted and his torso had been torn to peices. The creature vomited all over the man and killed him instantly. The room set on fire, as all life was obliterated. "Warning - Colony Breach. Please evacuate the area immediatly. Alert - Air Drain in Tram System. Landing Bay flooded with Zero Gravity. Alert, alert..." Category:Blog posts